Cupid Can't Dance!
by BD and GOTA
Summary: The Christmas holidays are among the university student Izuku. With his friends explaining their plans on how they would gather dates for the annual tree lighting ceremony, the emerald teen have plans of his own. With a combination of flashbacks and present time, follow Izuku in this wholesome journey to have not only the best Christmas but the gift of Ochako and maybe more. {AU}


_**Hey, guys! GOTA and BD, here, with a holiday special. Or at least our ill attempts in making a holiday special. Actually, we wrote this a few months ago and decided to be a good time to release this. After being inspired by reading from great writers like Bersange and Herolover27, we decided to make the attempts ourselves to make a wholesome romance story. The premise is that Izuku and Ochako's parents are coming to visit the couple. With the combination of flashbacks and the present time, their secret love will blossom into something loving and wonderful. What would it be? Read and find out! Enjoy!**_

Izuku was sitting in the booth with Katsuki, Tenya, and Shouto at the local Denny's in their neighborhood. Classes were concluded for the semester and the Christmas holidays were commencing. After finishing his Pro Hero final exam at the university, it was Katsuki's suggestion to Izuku and the others to gather at the diner to have a little revelry before going home to their families.

It was also there when an interesting topic was taking place.

"Aren't you paying attention, baka!" It was a blow to Izuku's head from the paper missile of the straw to gather his attention to his childhood friend. Izuku stared at him with his beady eyes. His mind was too focused on the arriving snow to think about Katsuki and the others.

There were other things to mind.

"Yeah, attention! Whatever!" Izuku played it cool. No longer fazed to whatever tactics the blonde friend of over sixteen years would endure. The blonde raised his eyebrow but shook his head to overlook his tone.

"I am thinking of asking Utsushimi out," Katsuki said seriously.

"Camie," asked Izuku.

"The one and only," answered Katsuki. "I was thinking of taking her out for coffee before she leaves for Canada during Christmas break. Mom is even going to let me use her credit card to give her a gift."

"Really?" It was the class genius-turned-president of the Morals Committee at the university that interjected the conversation. "Asking a third-year out on a date?" Tenya nodded with approval. "Wise choice, friend! About time you settle down! Besides, Utsushimi is quite a looker." He winked. "And quite a lion tamer. She needs serious stones to face you."

It was much with chuckles from the remaining members. "Agreed," Shouto said while drinking his tea. "Serious stones!"

Katsuki was turning beet red. He folded his arms and turned away. "Whatever, you bakas! At least I have the appeal to attract ladies." He pointed his fingers to the others. "You are the ones that have repellent to keep girls away from you all."

Shouto shrugged his shoulders. "Don't need to chase women." He winked. "Women chase me." The self-proclaimed Casanova leaned back to the chair. "And for the record, Bakugo, I rather chase checks!"

"You don't even work," interjected Katsuki. "Your parents pay for your allowance."

"A man never kisses and tell," said Shouto with a Cheshire grin. "Like our former classmate, Aoyama, I am a connoisseur and international playboy. Girls all throughout campus give me their allowances to please me."

Tenya raised his eyebrow to the icy-hot teen. "So, that love letter for Yaoyorozu was only a manifesto?"

Shouto's ears were turning red. He grabbed some napkins to toss at the genius. "You promised me in strict confidence to keep it to yourself." He folded his arms. His eyes were lowered to the drink on the table. "We even pinky swore," he murmured under his breath.

Wiping the tear from his eye, Tenya looked upon his classmates/friends. "Be as it may gentlemen, the holidays are approaching. A perfect opportunity to ask a girl out. _And _gifts are cheap enough even for Bakugo to buy something for his crush." He reached for his cell phone. "Before I head home for break, I am thinking of asking Yui Kodai out."

"The class silent beauty," asked Katsuki.

"You know it," replied Tenya happily. "Just like you fellows, I am ready to settle down and look for a modest girl to date. I am thinking of taking her to the tree lighting ceremony this weekend."

Izuku was aware of the upcoming tree lighting ceremony. Every year at the garden district in downtown Musutafu hosts a ceremony to commence the Christmas holidays. A traditional to the locals and the heart of legends.

"They say that if you kiss the girl you like on the cheek once they light up the tree, your hearts will align to the heavens. Destining you all for eternity," said Tenya with the sound of certainty in his voice. "I even mapped out the spot where I make it perfect for Kodai and me." He clenched his fist and cradled himself. "I can't wait!"

"Better do it quickly," said Bakugo while sniggering. "Word around the campfire says that a certain redhead. And I am not saying names." He coughed. "Kendo. But, you didn't get that from me."

Hearing those words raised the genius' eyebrow. He took off his glasses. "Yeah, right. Lies from the wolf."

"Don't get hasty with me. That is why it called words from the campfire."

Shouto rested his palm on Tenya's shoulders to calm his tension. "Relax, dude! Bakugo is always fabricating stories. Remember, this is the same kid from high school who blew up the school gym just to take a peep at the women's locker room and blamed it on Mineta."

Katsuki let out a tiny smile. While doodling his plate with the fork, he decided to turn the attention to Midoriya. "Oi! Midoriya! Any plans for this holiday? Any particular girl you want to sweep from your feet?"

Of course, it would turn to him. The entire time he thought that his silence would deter him. Honestly, he didn't want to say much. Just like Shouto mentioned, a gentleman never kisses and tells. "Nothing to my knowledge. Mom and Dad are home for the holidays! I am going to spend it with them and go to the Shrine for New Years'. Nothing more, nothing less."

The blonde frowned. Not the answer he was expecting. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's right!"

"Nothing that is going to give you any action."

"Nothing more than Dad's wasabi-flavored hot chocolate and Mom's candy-flavored popcorn."

"Nothing of the female kind?"

"Nope!"

"Nothing starting with an O and ending with an O?"

The emerald-haired teen turned his head coyly. "Just a calm and relaxing break!"

Katsuki nodded. He, then, cocked his head to the others. "What say, you boys? Do you believe the man?"

Shouto and Tenya examined Izuku momentarily before turning to Katsuki. "Liar," said the duo.

"What," questioned Izuku. "What do you mean, liar?"

"C'mon, dude! You are saying that you and Ochako don't have any plans," questioned Katsuki. "It is obvious that you, two, are dating."

"A load of crock," barked Izuku.

"Right there," examined Tenya. "Defensive, on guard, even his words can show that he is adamant about Ochako."

"I always thought you two make a great couple. Even back during high school," said Shouto. "Have to agree with Katsuki. Surprised you haven't put a ring on it."

"Ochako and I are best friends! I don't have any sort of connection with her like that," answered Izuku.

Katsuki extended his hands. "You study together, hang out together, keep in touch with each other. Just last week, you ordered a specialized cake for her."

"It was her birthday, man," retorted Izuku. "Plus, she wanted a specialized-themed cake. The woman just turned nineteen!"

"And the party was where," asked Katsuki slyly.

Izuku looked away. However, the grip of his chin from Katsuki's hand turned to his cheeky grin. "And the party was where?"

"At her dorm," said Izuku frustratingly. "She wanted to be low-key and it was at the last minute." His response was met with a speculating grin from his friends. "She tried inviting the others, but...but...but…"

"Let me guess? Last-minute, too," questioned Katsuki. He whistled. "I know, my lovely friend can be an idiot. But do you really have holes in that bag of sand called a brain?"

"..."

Tenya interjected. "Let him be, Bakugo! If Midoriya and Uraraka are friends, then why worry about it? Hell, with all of this time talking, do you have a date to arrange with Utsushimi?"

"Oh, crap," said Katsuki. "Speaking of which! Her shift is almost up at the maid cafe." He finished the last of his drink before excusing himself from the table. "I call you guys later." He, then, pointed at Izuku. "You know we aren't finished with _that_ discussion." He proceeded running out of the diner.

Izuku was relieved to see him leave but at the same time was chagrined. He would now have to pay his bill upon leaving the diner.

_**About an hour later…**_

Izuku, Tenya, and Shouto stepped out of the cold metropolis. The late evening hour was approaching. The trio gathered around to hear each other's plans.

"I say let's meet at the tree lighting ceremony before going home on Sunday," suggested Tenya while holding his cell phone. "If you guys want, let's meet at a certain place."

"Sure," answered Shouto. "Do you really need to bring someone? Just asking?"

Tenya shrugged his shoulders. "I was joshing about the legend. Legend or not, I still want to ask Kodai." He briefly frowned. "I sincerely hope that Katsuki's story about Kendo was a lie."

Shouto blew a raspberry. "Relax, dude! You know Bakugo is a firework. He knows how to ignite and trigger people. And for the record Tetsutetsu got to the redhead first. So, you got a chance to ask the silent beauty out."

"Great," replied Tenya happily before regaining his cool composure. "I mean, okay!" He looked at his watch. "Kodai gets off from work in an hour at the bookstore. I am thinking of making a stroll there to make my move. Wanna come and witness greatness?"

Shouto disagreed. "Nah! About to head back to the dorms. Yaoyorozu is making dinner and wants me to try out her dish."

Tenya raised an eyebrow. "What about that 'chasing checks' and 'women chasing me' hoopla?"

It was met with a hit to Tenya's shoulder. "She is cooking for me. Just think of it as going to a diner but personalized and situated at the dorm." Shouto shrugged his shoulders. "Heck, if anything, it's a free meal."

Tenya hummed following his response. He turned to Izuku. "What about you, Midoriya?"

"Actually, my mom is flying out to help me with packing. I was going to go by her hotel and join her for dinner," answered Izuku.

"So, I make my quest to ask the madame alone," said Tsuyu. "My bleeding heart?"

"Let's agree to meet on Sunday at the lighting ceremony," said Shouto.

"Alright," said Tenya. "Hopefully accompanied by two." He turned to Izuku. "Bring Ochako!" He made kissing noises.

"Whatever, baka," cried Izuku.

The trio bumped fist with each other before going their separate ways, leaving Izuku alone in front of the diner.

He reached for his coat pocket to retrieve the scarf. The very scarf that Ochako made for him when they were in high school. Green, a bit itchy but the emerald teen wore with pride. He, then, felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He had a message.

It was from Ochako.

_O: Hey, you! Finished with your friends!_

_I: Yeah! About to head to the hotel to get Mom._

_O: Same! My parents are here waiting for you and your mother._

_I: Cool! Give me an hour!_

_O: Not going anywhere, silly!_

_I: Alright, alright. Later!_

Izuku returned the phone and headed to the direction of the subway. He felt the breeze of the nightfall caressing into his skin. He felt nothing but bliss. Excited for the things that were to come. He wasn't lying about the things with his parents. He wasn't lying about him and Ochako's friendship. If anything he did agree was Shouto's piece of advice - "a gentleman never kisses and tells."

He received another text. It was from Ochako.

_O: I love you! Just wanted to say that to you! I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_I: I love you, I love you, I love you! And then some!_

It was true that the couple were best friends. However, behind the closed door lied their true relationship. Things they weren't ready to reveal to the others as honestly, it wasn't their business.

Who knew how long Ochako had feelings for Izuku before that day?

Who knew how long Izuku finally realized to admit those feelings?

Nevertheless, both have decided their fate long before this moment.

It started innocently on a warm spring day, three years ago, in Izuku's apartment back when they were in high school.

What started out as cooking breakfast for the emerald teen turned into some more.

_"Breakfast will be finished shortly, Izuku."_

_"Sure, no problem. Thanks."_

_"Think nothing of it. Only the best for you!"_

_Only the best for me?_

And then some.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
